Don't Mind Him, He's An Idiot
by VinylCored
Summary: Keais DiGregorio is new to Spenser Academy and he's first of the Covenant of Rebellion. CalebxOC, PoguexOC, ReidxOC, TylerxOC.
1. One: Keais DiGregorio

**Title: Don't Mind Him, He's An Idiot**

"What am I going to do with you, Keais?"  
His father sighed as he popped the trunk to his mustang convertible, opening the driver's side door and climbed out. Walking to the back of his vehicle, Mr. DiGregorio grabbed Keais's suitcases and shoved them into his sixteen year old son. Slamming the truck to his mustang, Keais's father stormed over to the driver's side door, hopped in and revved the engine to the automobile, driving off from the gates of Spenser Academy.

Glaring down at his baby blue sneakers, Keais kicked at the ground, grabbed his two suitcases, and trotted up to the front doors to the front office. Pulling upon the cool, metal handles, he opened the doors to Spenser Academy's main office, glancing around at his surroundings before carrying his suitcases over toward the front desk. Breathing in and then releasing, he glanced up at the lady behind the counter. Tilting his head, he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the lady to get off the phone.

Moving to put the phone back on its receiver, the lady turned around and beamed at the young man before her, "You must be Keais DiGregorio, am I right?"

Shiny white teeth flashed as Keais nodded, his silver locks of silky, short hair bobbing with the movement. "Y-yes, ma'am." He replied as he glanced up at the woman in front of him, trying his hardest not to become uncomfortable.

"The Provost has been expecting you, Keais." She paused as she gazed down at his suitcases. "You may leave your suitcases behind my desk, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am." Keais's suitcases were soon moved to set against the hard wood that put together the counter, turning his attention to the woman up front, Keais nodded his head in respect, "Thank you again, ma'am."

"Oh, Keais. Call me Mrs. Frank." The fading blonde curls bobbed as Mrs. Frank beamed down at the sixteen year old.  
"Yes, Mrs. Frank."

As he was turned toward the direction as the Provost, Keais caught sight of the door to which led him in the right place; the Provost's office.  
Knocking twice upon the door of the Provost's office, Keais waited until a small, "Come in." was heard before cracking the door open a bit, popping his head in to make sure nothing was going to scare him somehow before he slid his entire form inside of the Provost's office.

"Ah, Keais DiGregorio. I'm taking it that your father has had enough of your shenanigans?" The gray haired elder man spoke from behind a news paper.  
"Yes, Provost." Keais confirmed finally after a long pause. The Provost glanced up at the purple haired boy in front of himself and grinned at the shocked boy's expression. "You'll be rooming with Pogue Parry, Mr. DiGregorio." Snapping his fingers, he tapped the button that made announcements for the Academy, speaking firmly into the mic, he said, "Mr. Danvers. Mr. Danvers. I have a new student for you to show around, head to my office as soon as you can. That is all."

Glancing up at Keais, the Provost grinned up at the boy and motioned toward the office door, "Go wait for Mr. Danvers out in the main lobby, I have to talk to him before he can show you around."

Nodding his head, Keais scooted toward the office door and grasped the handle of the door, opening it as he slid his body out of it and shut it closed as quietly as possible.

Slipping over to the count of Mrs. Frank, he stared up at the woman as he said,  
"May I have my suitcases, Mrs. Frank?" He glanced down at his sneakers before glancing back up at her.

Nodding from behind the counter, Mrs. Frank opened the swinging door between the counter and the front of the office to have Keais grab his dark blue suitcases and pulled them along to set them down beside him as he sat in the comfy red chairs beside the doors leading outside. Wrapping his arms across his chest, Keais softly yawned as the double doors leading to the inside of the office opened revealing a black, short, spiky haired guy that looked as if he were eighteen. Blue eyes shown themselves as the guy in front of Keais glanced around before heading toward the Provost's office, pausing to say 'hello' to Mrs. Frank. He knocked politely upon the office door of the Provost before entering the office. Shutting the door quietly behind himself afterward.

Keais sat in the red comfy chair for what felt like an hour-but what really had happened was that he fell asleep, rather comfortably might I add.

* * *

A soft tapping upon his shoulder woke Keais from his deep sleep, and he glared up at the guy he saw before in the front office. Keais moved to stretch as he tried his best to stay awake. Noticing that he was floating-_wait, **FLOATING?!**_

Glancing down at the arms that carried his small frame, Keais blushed as he realized that the spiky haired guy was carrying him to his dorm. Bride style, that is! Flushing the color of a ripe tomato, Keais hid his face in the guy's shirt which earned a chuckle from the guy. "I'm Caleb Danvers. And you are?" The spiky haired guy spoke at last as Keais and Caleb walked up to Keais's dorm room.  
"Keais DiGregorio."

"Unusual name you have there, Keais," Caleb teased as he knocked upon the door leading to Pogue and now, Keais's dorm room.

Opening the door, whilst yawning sleepily, Pogue glanced at Caleb and the new kid in Caleb's arms. "Whose the kid, Caleb?"

"Your new roommate; Keais DiGregorio." Caleb spoke as he pushed his way in and set Keais down upon the opposite bed of Pogue's as he grinned back at Pogue. "He'll have no problem fitting in with his adorable looks, don't you think?" Caleb sat up straight as he glanced down at Keais who sat upon the bed, staring up at Caleb with wide eyes. "W-what?!"

Growing bright red, Keais whipped his head toward the side as he tried his best not to blush more than necessarily. Chuckling at Keais's expression, Caleb and Pogue stared at each other as Pogue plopped down upon his bed and Caleb taking the position to sit in the desk chair. "Wanna call Reid and Tyler, Caleb?"

Glancing over toward Pogue, Caleb nodded as he flipped his cellphone open, dialing Tyler's number and holding it up to his ear, waiting until Tyler picked up.  
"Hey, Ty. Wake up Reid and get over to Pogue's dorm room."

Rolling his eyes up at the ceiling, Caleb mumbled a, "The door's open, no need to knock."


	2. Two: Sleeping Psychic

**Chapter 2: Introductions and lending a helping...fist?**

* * *

The door to Pogue and Keais's room opened after a few minutes revealing a short blonde haired guy and a brown haired guy behind him. Casting a confused glance at their friends, the blonde spoke up as he tilted his head in curiosity at Keais. "Whose the kid?" Reid questioned as he made his way into the room, going to lean against the wall. Tyler decided to sit upon the ground, glancing every now and then at Keais.

"Guys, this is Keais DiGregorio." Caleb introduced the silver haired boy in front of the two.

"Keais, this is Reid Garwin." He motioned toward the blonde and then said, "And this is Tyler Simms." He motioned toward the brown haired male.

"Nice to meet you..." Keais mumbled as he glanced down at his blue sneakers, in hopes of not blushing in front of the four boys.

"Hey there." Tyler waved from his spot on the ground and smiled a friendly smile. _I'm going to like this guy a lot..._Keais thought to himself, as he smiled softly at the male.

"So, what's so special about this kid, Caleb?" Reid questioned as he continued to lean against the wall, giving Keais a bored once over. "If he were a girl, I'd be all for caring, but come on. He's a guy." Snorting under his breath, Reid stretched out his limbs as he turned toward the door, putting his arms behind his head. "I'm going back to bed."

Glaring at Reid's back, Keais's eyes grew silver as he thought, _Trip._

And like his thought, Reid tripped over something invisible-or so it seemed-as a small 'oof' was heard from the male. "Damn it, what the hell did I trip over?" Reid sat up as he glanced around at the floor, which was cleaner than Reid's room back home. "The hell?"

Smiling from his spot upon his new bed, Keais giggled like a school boy as Reid snapped his head in his direction, "The hell'd you do, brat?" He questioned as he moved to stand up only being pushed down to his knees as he glared at the silver eyed Keais.

"Keais DiGregorio here is like us, Reid." Caleb clarified as Keais rolled his shoulders with a small smile directed at Reid in which Reid growled under his breath.

"What do you mean, Caleb? Keais is like us?" Pogue leaned forward in curiosity as Keais's eyes went back to their usual color, stretching his back out as he moved to plop backwards upon his back. "I'm not a Warlock, Caleb." He paused as he considered telling the four boys, then said, "I'm a psychic."

"Shit, really?" Tyler questioned from the floor, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Mhm." Keais replied, waving his hand a bit before plopping down onto his right side, yawning rather loudly. "Mm. Comfy.."

"We'll see you later, Pogue, Keais." Standing up from his place upon Pogue's chair, Caleb patted Pogue upon his back and then patted Keais on his head. "Goodnight, you two."

Glaring over at Keais, Reid snorted and quietly followed Caleb out Keais and Pogue's dorm room. Tyler soon following as well.

"Hey, Keais?" Tyler paused in the doorway, a huge smile upon his face.

"Mm?"

"We'll get along just fine. See you, Pogue." He shut the door, leaving Pogue and Keais alone.

"Well then, want me to help you fix your bed, K?" Pogue turned toward Keais, his head tilted toward the side, with an endearing smile upon those delicious lips of his.

"My sheets are in bigger suitcase." Keais mumbled, still laying upon his side. Not wanting to move from his spot upon the bed, he motioned toward his things.

"Going to make me do it, huh? How nice of you." Pogue chuckled, unzipping the suitcase and pulling out a black and red bed set. "Black and red, huh? I figured you for a rainbow pattern instead." Pogue teased.

"You're lucky I'm too lazy to move, P." Keais mumbled.

* * *

So, after twenty minutes of fixing Keais's bed, and having to move Keais from atop the bed for Pogue to finish, Keais and Pogue laid in their beds, willing themselves to sleep. "Night, Pogue."

"Night, K."

**xXx**

**Author's note: So, I've decided on writing more to this story. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Three: Broken Wings

_**Hey, Pogue.  
**_  
**Pogue's** eyes snapped open, turning his attention toward the wide awake Keais. Groaning, Pogue rolled over to face the wall, closing his eyes, and flipped Keais off, "I'm sleeping, K. Leave me 'lone."

_**Pogo-stick!  
**  
_"Did you just call me **_Pogo-stick_**? Seriously?!" Pogue grumbled, shooting a glare over to a grinning Keais.

"Wake up, **Pogo-stick.** Classes will start in twenty minutes! We gotta _goooo_!" Hopping over onto Pogue's bed, Keais began jumping up and down, trying to get his roommate up. "Uuuppp!"

"Die in a fire." Pogue grunted, pulling his pillow over his head. He spoke through the pillow,"You're going to become a huge pain in the ass, aren't you?"

"If you don't get up, I'll be the biggest pain in the ass there is!" Keais exclaimed, rocking from side to side upon his knees.

Tossing his pillow at Keais, Pogue grinned as he hit his target. Sitting up straight, Pogue ruffled his locks of shaggy dark brown hair and yawned loudly.

_**Pogooooo!  
**  
_"I'm up! Shut up!"

Grinning like an idiot, Keais hopped up and grabbed hold of his uniform, his bag, and his schedule, whilst moving toward the door leading into the hall. Pushing it open, Keais checked to see if there were anyone awake yet, before pushing the whole door open and began his walk to the showers.

Waltzing down the hallway of the boys' dorms, Keais slammed face first into the broad chest of Abbott. Grimacing, Keais cursed under his breath, glaring up at the guy in front of him. "God dam it, man. You're built like a rock!"

"You're a _faggot_, aren't you?" Aaron's eyebrow rose in question, a slight smirk appearing upon his lips. "We're going to make your life hell, _Faggot."_

"You're a _mindless idiot,_ aren't you?" Keais replied, a quirk of the lips earned Aaron to growl in irritation, throwing a punch at the amused Keais.

Dodging the on-coming fist, Keais sent his own fist toward the face of Aaron, hitting him in the nose as Aaron howled in pain.

Stepping back, Keais hissed at the guy in front of him, "Call me a _faggot_ again, and you'll wind up in the hospital, _mindless_ _idiot."_

And with one final glare at Aaron, Keais stormed toward the showers, locking the shower door behind himself, and took a quick shower before getting dressed and making his way to his first class.

* * *

Keais's hands pushed into his school uniform's pants, searching for his schedule. Coming up short, Keais cursed his stupidity, glaring at everyone he paused.

Everyone seemed to stare at him, what with his silver hair and icy blue eyes, anyone would find him to completely out of place in a preppy school such as Spenser Academy.


End file.
